The invention relates to trussing, particularly to three-dimensional trussing, made of elongated or rod members and joints, which supports plate elements, e.g., roofing elements, wherein the members have holding spaces running parallel to their axes for the packed connection of the outside edges of the plate elements.
Such a packed connection of the outside edges of plate elements to the members of a three-dimensional trussing has already been disclosed in German PS No. 1 928 840. In this construction, the holding spaces for the relatively thick outside edges of the plate elements to be connected are found on opposite sides of rectangular members and are limited at the top and bottom by strips screwed onto the members. The packing material is U-shaped and surrounds the outside edge of a plate lying opposite a member. This packing arrangement however is unreliable, if changes arise in the three-dimensional trussing.
A structure for the production of a covering for three-dimensional trussing composed of individual plate-shaped roof elements is already known from German Gm No. 8 123 976. The packing occurs on either side of the plate-shaped roof elements in this embodiment in that the roof elements include cups, near their top edges, of which the top edges run parallel, in which are found packing strips, which in turn are pressed by a cover rail with arms angled downwardly. These cover rails thus bridge over the gap between adjacent plate edges and are held tight by screws, which extend between the cover rails and holding rails on the bottom of the roof elements. The covering which is thus constructed of the individual plate-shaped roof elements is supported by special support plates by means of stationary threaded bolts on the joints of the three-dimensional trussing. This solution, however, is not efficient, because of the propped-up arrangement of the covering.